A thousand shimmering souls
by eviltwin2318
Summary: Oneshot,AU. Voldemort won the final battle. Ten years after, Muggleborns make the endangered species list and a mass muggle murder has wiped out 2/3 of Britain. When a muggleborn fourteen year-old uses accidental magic to apparate, she is murdered. R


**A/N This story is AU, it's set about ten years after Deathly Hallows. Voldemort won, Muggle borns are dying out. Muggle London is almost completely empty but Voldemort hasn't gotten to America yet.**

**The story really begins after the 'dream' ends. It's one of my favorite pieces of writing I've done so far, especially the part after death.  
**

Mom was coming in to kiss me good night. She always did. Tonight, she reminded me to pick upa pair of dirty socks I had left on the floor.

I shook my head and ignored her. Moms.

I was typing on my lap top. At ten thirty, Dad came in and told me to put the lap top away and "GO TO SLEEP, ALLIE!"

I must have had a really sour expression on my face, because Dad laughed.

I fell asleep as I often did, dreaming of places beyond California. Tonight, I didn't know where I was.

_Dream_

_I was standing underneath an enormous clock tower. The street was deserted. Odd, I thought, because it was clearly a big city. Then everything went cold. I felt like every breath of air in my body was being squeezed away. Was this dying? Odd, I had always imagined dying to be different. Peaceful, somehow.._

_End Dream_

I was thrown to the ground. The dream was over, but the feeling... It was gone too, but I remembered it vividly.

A million possibilities explained my dream, a nightmare being the most likely. Suddenly I grinned. The most abstract, ludicrous idea of them all...I felt like I had apparated.

I picked myself up off the ground. Tiny brown stones were lodged in my hands and knees. I frowned. No stones on my bedroom floor...

Ah. I was dreaming still. The clock tower was still there, taller than ever. It felt oddly familiar, like I had seen it before. In a picture, maybe? But.. it _was _different from my dream. Dream-clock tower had been shiny and straight, in perfect condition. This one was dirty and ripped. Against the brownish black sky, it formed a gloomy picture.

I pulled my purple bathrobe tighter around my body. Dream-me was wearing the same pajamas, bathrobe, and fuzzy slippers as awake-me, but they didn't block out the unnatural chilly mist. Mist that was...moving? Ghosts of shadowy forms swam around, not in the mist, but part of it.

Not watching where I was going, I stumbled against a street curb and fell. My knee sliced open and scarlet blood stained the pale cement. It_ hurt_.

Dream-cuts didn't hurt, you only thought they were going to hurt. This wasn't a dream-cut. This was an awake-cut. I was awake.

If I was awake- well, what happened? I might be dead... This possibility didn't scare me so much as the fact my knee was bleeding. I wasn't, _couldn't_ be dead. Besides, this sure wasn't Heaven.

So... Again I laughed. That stupid Harry Potter apparition theory kept popping up in my head. _ Not possible, not possible._

Three loud cracks a few seconds apart startled me.

"My lord..._my lord_." a womans voice spoke.

"Silence. The mudblood is here." A commanding, almost snakelike tone spoke next. "Lucius..."

"Mudblood, you are defying the Dark Lord's law by using magic. The punishment is death."

Was this some kind of sick joke? These Harry Potter nuts had obviously been up reading too late.

I didn't even want to consider the possibility it was real.

"Avada Kedavra!" A burst of green light illuminated three hooded adults. The red-eyed snake, the blond, and the dark woman.

The jet hit me square in the chest, knocking me over._ This_ was death, it was strangely peaceful. I drifted up. Where, I didn't know. Nor did I particularly care. It was like watching the world from a stranger's eyes- passive, careless. I would go where ever I needed to. And right now, that was up, past the murky brown clouds.

The empty street was now full, teeming with the shimmering, silvery-white things I supposed I had become too. Souls. The nameless thousands who, having been ripped from their bodies, had not made it to the final place yet. Those with unfinished buisness, the desperate ones that still clung to their corpses, afraid to let go.

My body closed it's eyes one last time.

They did not open.

But I, my soul, my person, I drifted to the stars. I didn't understand what had happened. Did anyone? Probably not.

But now, I was leaving.

You could say I had a train to catch.

**In case you didn't catch it, Allie used accidental magic and apparated to the place she was dreaming of (london). **

**Please review! I want to know if it's any good!  
**


End file.
